


Love on Open Waters

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Legends of Lgona [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Rated For Violence, Slow Burn, held for ransom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Patton was in charge of the household. He kept it running smoothly, never a speck out of place. When he gets captured by pirates as ransom for someone he was incapable of protecting, his life takes a drastic turn.Remus was a cold-eyed pirate captain who would do anything to protect his crew and make money. So, when a mer escapes from under his nose, he gives chase. He captures someone high up in the family the mer takes haven with and holds this person for ransom, desperate to get his cargo back.Soon, the pair are striking up a bond. When a rival pirate captain sets his eyes on someone Remus had already claimed as his, things threaten to turn ugly. Will the unlikely pair be able to outrun this villain, will they deepen the strange bond that is blooming between them, or will they succumb to the pressure and break?Setting is modern time but Remus is dramatic and has a traditional ship.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Legends of Lgona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032819
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Jewel of the Sea. It's recommended to read that one first but not required as the story only loosely deals with plot elements of Jewel of the Sea.

Remus ran down the pier, a skip in his step and feeling as light as a feather. He was eighteen and expected to pursue a career for three years before becoming crown prince. He’d always wanted to be a sailor and what better kind of sailor was there than a pirate?

So, he bought himself a cutlass and a jaunty hat and joined the first crew that would have him: a schooner by the name of  _ The Black Peril _ . He was too old to be a cabin boy so was brought on as a deckhand and rigging monkey. His days were spent climbing up and down the ropes to adjust the sails, mopping the deck, and working himself to the bone.

His first battle left him wide eyed, too scared to sleep. The men around him were only slightly better, drinking themselves into stupors or staying up late with eyes staring into the distance but seeing nothing. His second battle was better but still left him with a thousand yard stare that many of the crew adapted during the night when the cannons’ boom had yet to stop ringing in their ears.

Many a late night was spent on watch rather than swinging in his hammock, too scared to sleep. He’d seen some things no one should ever have to see, done some things most only have nightmares about. So, he stayed in the crow’s nest. He preferred the silence of the night to the noise of the bunk room. Up there, everything felt so small. The waves were quiet against the side of the ship, the only people awake were him and the helmsman.

The creaking of the wood became its own sort of lullaby as he climbed back into his hammock. The rocking of the boat was just like that of a cradle, lulling him to sleep after he’d exhausted any energy he’d stored up. The waves were duller down in the belly of the ship, coming from the other side of the hull and muffled by the thick wood and tar that made up the waterproof shell of the ship. 

A journey that was supposed to be three years turned into five as he worked his way up the ranks. He quickly took over the jobs of those above him who fell in battle or jumped into the water out of desperation and didn’t resurface. He also had the opportunity to fight crewmates for their positions, becoming more proficient and deadly with his blade.

As he did so, he lost the vibrancy that had characterized his face for much of college. Instead, his features became hard and cold, shut off from any emotion as his eyes did the same. Soon enough, all that could be seen on his face was cruelty and a bloodthirsty look that overtook him during battles. His eyes held a hardness to them that, when he glared at someone, made people very glad that looks don’t kill as they’d all be dead within a second of his waking.

If he was in a good humor, dirty jokes not fit for finer company were released as often as cannon fire during a battle. Those were the days when the other crew mates could stand to be around him, allowing themselves to lounge about and joke with him. His was a presence that commanded respect but, as time went on, he learned how to loosen up just a bit and joke around with the crew. He gained back just the slightest glimmer of his former spark, the others seeing the teen who used to love practical jokes in the young adult who wasn’t afraid to duel if they looked at him wrong. 

Finally, Remus reached the position he’d been wanting ever since his second year onboard: first mate. He was called into the captain’s cabin one night after his shift on watch and stood at attention. “You called, Cap’n?”

Captain Roberts nodded and gestured for Remus to have a seat. “I wanted to know just who my right hand man is. I’ve seen you in a fight and can trust you with my life but I need to know if you’ve got the guts and the brain to be my second. So, tell me about yourself.”

Remus nodded, perching on the rickety stool. “I was fresh out of college when you brought me onto the crew. I’ve got an inquisitive mind and was wanting to travel the world a bit before settling into a job. I’m quick witted and dependable.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Captain Roberts muttered. “What about your family? Got anyone waiting for you back home?”

Remus nodded, his look briefly softening as he thought of his parents at home. “I’m the crown prince of Kueom, neighbor to Treyal. They have no other children but I do have a cousin who would be ruling in their stead. His name is Emile Picani.” The captain nodded and dismissed Remus, deeming him suitable for the position.

A few days later, they got into a bad scuffle with another ship,  _ The Drunken Squid _ , and the captain was mortally wounded. Remus had the most medical expertise among the crew and spent as much time as he could by the captain’s side, attempting in vain to save his life. 

The morning after the captain passed, someone walked out from behind the mast and approached Remus at the helm. “Captain.”

Remus looked at them and drew his sword, holding the tip to their neck. “You’re not of my crew. State your business and be thrown overboard.”

They tsked their displeasure. “Now, now, captain. Shouldn’t you be nicer to the person who’s given you this fine ship to command?”

Remus growled low in his throat. “I’m not in the mood for games, fairy!”

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to explain after all.” They lounged against the rail, as comfortable as if they owned the ship. “See, I’ve put a spell on this ship and her crew but that spell is only as good as the life of the captain.”

Remus didn’t relax, nor did he lower his weapon. “Keep talking.”

“The spell allows this little vessel to go undetected by any and all authorities. The one thing that it needs is the captain’s life. During the spell, the captain can’t die of illness or old age, and must be killed for the spell to break.” They leaned toward Remus, completely disregarding the sword still pointed at their neck. “Does that sound like a deal or should I take my services elsewhere?”

Remus thought it over. Being unable to die and not having to worry about the authorities, going anywhere they pleased. It sounded like a very good deal to him but he wasn’t convinced just yet. “Your kind always has a catch, what is it?”

“The only other way to break the spell is very complicated and might not ever be done. Should you choose to accept the terms, there will be a booklet in your cabin that details just what this spell is and what it does.”

Remus lifted an eyebrow. “You have yet to tell me the catch and are just using more words to try to get me to do it.”

They sighed. “Fine, you want to know what the catch is? That if you are unable to break the spell on your own, I get to keep your soul in a little jar upon your death.”

Remus blinked at the strange request but showed no other sign of emotion. “What purpose does that serve?”

They pulled a small jar out of a pocket, holding it so Remus could see the multicolor cloud that swirled within. “It’s pretty!”

Remus finally put his sword away, sheathing the blade but keeping it a way it can be drawn quickly if needed. He stuck his hand out for the fairy to shake it. “Alright, I accept the deal.”


	2. The Capture

**Five Years Later**

Patton smiled at Roman. “Alright, kiddo, time for bed.”

Roman looked up at him from his position on the bed. “Do you think Virgil will come back soon?”

Patton patted his head, dipping down to place a brief kiss on his forehead. “I don’t know, young prince. Maybe one day.” He walked to the door, leaving it open just a crack but turning the light out as he went.

Patton walked down the corridor, checking to make sure the other castle residents didn’t need anything. He went up a floor and did the same thing there, checking in on the king in his study and informing him of the time. He was thanked and sent on his way. He stepped through the main spaces, checking the other studies and the main living areas to make sure that everything was in place and that the maids had done their jobs to the best of their ability.

When that was done, he made his way over to the servants’ quarters and checked in on everyone. He sped up when he got to the maids’ quarters, not wanting to be caught in conversation with a certain person. He walked at a slightly faster pace, exhausted and wanting to get to bed before much else happened that night. His mind ran through all the projects he still had to do, the mending he wanted to do on his favorite suit jacket but also the new skirt he was planning on making.

His distracted thoughts had him slowing down until he almost ran into the one person he was trying to avoid. She stepped back but blocked his path in the narrow corridor. “Where are you off to, Patton?” Gaelle’s voice was higher than it was when talking to anyone else as she tried to put on an accent she thought he liked. Gaelle was someone that was under the impression that Patton was anything but exclusively gay. She seemed to have some sort of obsessive crush on him despite him wanting nothing to do with her.

Patton sighed. “Gaelle, I’m tired. I just wanna go to bed. Maybe do a bit of sewing first.”

She frowned and he knew he’d said something to displease her. “You know, sewing isn’t a very manly thing to do.”

Patton closed his eyes and nodded. “You tell me this every time you see me. And every time, I could not possibly care less about your opinion. I must, once again, inform you that I am not romantically inclined toward you. If I am to be blunt, I’m not even platonically inclined to like you. So, if you don’t stop harassing me every night and let me pass, you won’t have a job in the morning.” His voice had changed from tired to a honey smooth tone that meant he was extremely upset but wouldn’t show it.

She scoffed, not hearing the danger in his voice. “You can’t do that.”

He dropped the ‘customer service’ smile he’d been maintaining and gave her a look that was deadly. “Not only do I have the ear of the king, I’m still your boss. Either leave me alone, or pack your bags.”

She scoffed again but moved to the side. Patton gave her a tight lipped smile and passed, going on to his room. He stretched when he finally closed the door behind him, reveling in the feeling of dropping his mental burdens at the door. 

He moved away from his bedroom door and toward the small balcony that overlooked the ocean a few miles away. He leaned against the railing, trying to get lost in thought as he stared at the shifting water. Just as he was relaxing, an arm wrapped around his waist, a hand coming up to cover his mouth with a cloth. He tried to shout but made the mistake of breathing in. His vision faded as he clawed at his attacker, who simply held him until he passed out.

⚓⚓⚓

Patton woke with a headache. The ground shifted under him, constantly in a rocking motion. He raised a hand to his temple only to find that he wasn't bound. He stood and looked around  [ the small room ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a2/af/02/a2af029f05c363da475aedb83a73b3e7.jpg) . There was a bed that he’d woken up on that was tucked into a nook of the wall, a desk that was attached to the wall with a chair which was attached to that by leather straps for arms, and an empty shelf above the desk. Looking around the small wall, Patton found a trunk sitting at the base and a hook for a coat on the wall.

He took a few steps forward, the cabin wasn’t very wide, and tried the door, only to find it locked. Sitting on the bed, he wondered what was happening to him.

He didn’t have long to wait before the sound of a key in the lock reached his ears and a man entered. The first thing Patton noticed about him was how tall he was, barely fitting through the door. He had on a long dark green coat that went down to his knees, a grey shirt that was open to halfway down his chest and revealed his chest hair, and loose fitting black pants with a sword on his hip. When he came into the light, Patton noticed that he wasn’t as tall as he’d thought, having a large and dirty green hat with a feather in it on. His boots were simple work boots, the kind that Patton had often seen on the hired help that came to the castle for a quick paycheck.

When the man came into the room and shut the door behind him, it took Patton a minute for his vision to adjust again as the green-clad man took a seat in the desk chair, taking off the hat as he did so. Patton noticed his hair was a bleached brown, his skin tan from the sun, he wore a mustache darker than the rest of his hair, and his right iris was almost white compared to his dark green left eye.

“Can you guess why you’re here?” The man’s gruff voice brought Patton’s attention back to the situation at hand.

Patton sighed. “Sir, I don’t even know where  _ here _ is, let alone what I’ve done to deserve this.” He tried to put his usual authority into his voice to hide how badly it was shaking.

The man nodded. “You’re being held for ransom. You’ve harbored a person I have interest in for too long and I intend to have them back. Thus, you are going to write home and tell them that until they hand over the mer or a sum of money to his equivalent to make up for the loss of revenue, you are staying with me.”

Patton furrowed his brow. “The mer?” He thought for a moment but soon realized there was only one new addition to the household recently that would constitute such actions from someone. “Virgil,” he said under his breath.

“So you do know who I’m talking about,” the man said, a note of triumph in his voice.

Patton nodded. “Unfortunately, I don’t know where he is.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Explain.”

Patton shrugged, not breaking eye contact. “Virgil did indeed stay with us for four months. However, he disappeared a day or so before my capture and, as far as I know, has yet to return. I can’t give up a location I don’t know.”

The man nodded and slapped his thighs before standing and putting his hat back on. “In that case, I’ll be back with food in a few minutes.”

Patton reached out a hand but didn’t touch him. “Wait! Am I at least allowed to know the name of the man keeping me prisoner?”

The man didn’t turn around but did speak. “Remus Cadoc,  _ Captain _ Remus Cadoc.” He left without waiting for a response.

Patton sat in the locked room for what felt like a half hour before the door opened again. This time, it was someone else bearing a tray of food. Unlike Captain Cadoc, this sailor didn’t seem to have any weapons on his person. The man put the tray on the desk and doffed an imaginary hat at Patton. “Cap’n got caught up in work and couldn’t bring this to ya but told me to do it.”

Patton thanked him and stood. “May I know your name?”

He smiled. “The name’s Apollo Aiman. What’s yours?”

“Patton Hope.”


	3. Failure

The first few days Patton was in that cabin, he was barely able to stand with the rocking of the ship beneath him. After a while, he got his sea legs under him and was able to stand and walk around, not that there was much to do in such a small space.

About a week after his capture, Apollo came to give him his meal and told him that he was allowed on deck after he was done with it. Patton, overjoyed at the thought of feeling the sun on his skin and getting some fresh air, hurriedly ate the meager helping.

He followed Apollo out onto the deck. The sun felt warm on his face and he took a second to close his eyes and just enjoy it. The winds buffeted him and almost pushed him over but he opened his eyes and caught himself against the cabin wall. When he got his bearings, he took a few steps and leaned against the railing. 

The peace of the open water lasted just a few moments before Patton looked to his side and found a sailor with a weapon. He thought back to when Thomas had insisted he learn to at least protect himself if he was going to be wandering the castle and it’s grounds so late at night. Keeping that sailor in his periphery, he scanned the side of the boat and found a small dinghy tied to the side.

Launching himself into action, he barreled toward the armed sailor. He slammed into the man, causing them both to fall backwards. Patton struggled to pull the sword from its scabbard, lamenting the lack of a weapon he was familiar with. Just as he got it out of the sheath, hands were grabbing at him and trying to pull him off.

He struggled and shouted but was eventually pried off the sailor. Large hands pulled the sword from his grasp and let it drop to the deck with a clang, strong arms wrapped around his waist and threw him over a shoulder. He had a good look at the back of the captain’s green coat as he was brought, kicking and shouting, across the deck and deposited back into his cabin, all while being carried as if he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes from the cellar.

⚓⚓⚓

Remus was at the wheel when Apollo approached him. “Should I let the prisoner out now, Cap’n?”

Squinting against the glare of the sun, he pulled the brim of his hat lower. “Go ahead. But keep an eye on him or it’s your head that’ll roll!” He called the last part as the pirate scurried away.

He watched Apollo head down to the kitchen, come back up with a tray of food, and go into the cabin they were using as a brig. His hands steady at the wheel and no other ship in sight, he kept an eye on the cabin door. His first mate, Susan Webb, commandeered his attention to start planning their next cargo drop off. A shout and clatter brought his focus to the deck just in time to see their captive tackle Asher.

Remus handed the wheel to Susan and rushed to join the fray. Jericho and Apollo, the two closest, aided him in hauling the prisoner off their gunner. Remus threw the man, who seemed intent on causing at least one pirate harm, over his shoulder and marched him to his cabin where he deposited him on the bed.

The prisoner, Remus made a mental note to learn his name as this was getting tiring, shot up and tried to run past Remus but he caught his arm and pushed him back as gently as he could. Still, the man’s back hit the partition hiding a portion of the bed from the rest of the cabin.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Remus stared the man in the face.

He twisted his lips into a scowl. “What does it look like I’m doing? Trying to escape!”

“And how were you going to do that? Steal the dinghy? Where do you think you could go from there?” Remus took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair before shoving the hat back on. “You would have starved before you got anywhere!”

The prisoner scoffed and turned away. “I would have dealt with that when it came to it. Even so, I would rather die of starvation than be kept a prisoner.”

“You’ve got spunk, I’ll give you that.”

Remus finally calmed down and took the time to actually look at the man he was keeping captive on his ship. His skin was slightly darker than the wood beside him, hair as black as tar. His light blue shirt was rumpled and his grey jacket was skewed slightly. Remus could have sworn he’d had glasses when he was kidnapped but they weren’t on his face now. Earrings glinted on his ears, simple silver loops that made him look sophisticated.

Remus ran his hand through his hair again. “Still, you’re going to stay in here until I’m sure you’re not going to try to pull a stunt like that again.”

“And what if I do?”

“Then you can stay in here until we can agree on something. You don’t try to maul my crew, I won’t let anything harm you during your stay.” Remus turned on his heel and exited, locking it behind him.

His crew had picked themselves off the deck and restored some semblance of order. The ones involved in the scuffle stood as close to attention as they could, all lined up and ready to get reprimanded. Instead, Remus just sighed. “Did anyone get seriously injured?”

They exchanged looks, Apollo tossing his husband a questioning tilt of an eyebrow and Jericho responding with a quirk of the lips. Finally, Susan spoke up. “No one’s hurt, Captain. We’ve just got some bruised egos is all.”

Remus nodded. “Susan, call Brian up and tell him it’s his turn at the wheel. I’m going to The Room for a while.” With that, he descended into the bowels of the ship.


	4. The Invitation

wasn’t let out for another week, nor did he see anyone but Apollo for that time. He tried to make conversation with Apollo but he just put the food down and left, returning to pick up that tray when he brought the next meal. Patton was left to entertain himself alone in his small cabin. Most of the time was spent pacing the three steps he had from the door to the bed and back, thinking. His thoughts swirled around in a brutal circuit.

He thought about his captivity and his failed escape attempt. He knew he was being held ransom for Virgil but was unsure why he was the one chosen. Remus had obviously been waiting for him on the balcony. Was he waiting for just anyone? But he’d seemed so sure Patton was important somehow. Had he just hoped for the best? This had seemed like a strategic endeavor but with how ill prepared the crew seemed to be it could have been done in the spur of the moment.

His worry would circle around to home and Virgil. He wondered what the mer was doing and where he’d gone. The last he’d seen him was the night of the party when they’d passed in the hall around midnight. He’d woken the next morning to find the mer gone and Logan going around as if nothing had happened. Patton had thought the prince had had some sort of feelings for him but he must have been wrong. Then again, Patton had been taken only a day or so after Virgil disappeared, for all he knew Logan could be broken inside but was just doing his usual thing of hiding his emotions deep.

On the seventh day, his pacing was interrupted by the door opening. Patton moved to sit on the bed, thinking it was just Apollo with his next meal. When he didn’t hear Apollo’s usual greeting, nor did he hear the tray being set down, he looked up to find Remus leaning against the door jamb.

Patton raised an eyebrow at him. “Can I help you with something, Captain?”

Remus came inside, once again commandeering the desk chair. He set his hat down on the desk and looked at Patton for a second. The door behind him was open but he was blocking most of the floor space so Patton didn’t even think about trying to escape. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other with awkward glances away every so often.

Finally, after what felt like a half hour, Remus spoke. “I’ve come to a decision on you.”

Patton raised his eyebrows. “Are you going to throw me overboard, let me swim to shore? Maybe keelhaul me?” There was a note of hope in his tone with the first suggestion but a tremble entered his voice with the second one. As much of a brave front as he put on, it was all that was stopping him from shaking and sobbing. He wanted to go home.

Remus shook his head. “I thought about it, but no. I’m not going to throw you overboard, that’s exactly what you want. And, as tempting as a good old keelhaul sounds, I need my prisoner in one piece. No, what I came here to offer is a compromise. You don’t try to kill, maim, or in any other way harm my crew, and I let you roam free on the deck without a guard.”

Patton was going to say something but Remus held up a finger. “If you even make a move to injure or threaten me and my crew, you’re being thrown in the  _ actual  _ brig. You think this is small? Wait until you see the cell.”

Patton nodded and agreed. Remus nodded and stood. “You’re allowed on deck once you’ve had your lunch.”

A few minutes later, Apollo came in with the tray of food. Unlike the last few days, he stayed and talked with Patton about his day and the antics his husband got up to. Patton smiled and listened, grateful to have some remotely friendly human contact.

When he was finished with his lunch, he was allowed out on the deck. This time, instead of going straight for the first sailor with a weapon, Patton wandered along the rail for a while. He felt the breeze ruffle his hair that was a lot shorter than it had been just a few months ago, felt the heat of the sun soak into his skin, and breathed in the salt air. He ran his hand along the railing of the deck as he walked toward the front of the ship. When he got as far forward as he could, he smoothly went into a cross-legged sitting position and just sat there, enjoying the surroundings and trying to forget his worries.

A few more days passed like that, daydreaming at the front of the ship. He learned to loosen up just the slightest bit around the crew, wasn’t so quick to jump at every little noise. By and by, he learned to trust them and even allowed himself to get lost in his head while around them.

One afternoon, Jericho touched his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, the Cap’n wants to see you.” He pointed toward the wheel at the back of the ship. He nods and stands, making his way over.

“You sent for me?”

Remus glanced over at him with a scowl. “No, why would you think that?”

Patton pointed in the general direction he’d last seen Jericho. “One of the crew told me.”

Remus growled low in his throat. “Meddling dogs the lot of them.”

They fell into silence. Every time Patton tried to start a conversation with small talk, Remus shut him down with one word answers or just grunts. Finally, Patton stopped trying and instead leaned against the railing nearby, simply gazing out into the waters.

He noticed the crew glancing over at him and the captain every so often, a few of them giving him nods or jerks of their heads. After a while, Remus growled again, drawing Patton’s attention.

“Would you . . . like to . . . perhaps eat dinner with me? To make up for the . . . incident?” He was slow, a muscle in his jaw popping out as if he were speaking through gritted teeth.

Patton smiled and, feeling that he only had one choice despite the illusion of multiple being open, accepted.


	5. The Dinner

Patton took a deep breath and knocked on the door Apollo had just led him to. He looked around, half-heartedly hoping the sailor was still there and would get him out of this. Before he could spot Apollo’s retreating back amongst the rest of the mulling crew, the door opened and Remus was ushering him inside.

Patton stepped inside and cautiously looked around. The cabin was large, much bigger than the one he was staying in but about the size of his study back at home. It was a warm brown, paneled with a different wood than the rest of the ship was made of. Knick knacks populated just about every available surface, giving the space a very lived in look. The only flat surface not covered with shells, blades, guns, paperweights, maps, sacks that looked like they’d contain coins, statues of all kinds, and various articles of clothing was a square table off to the side that had two simple place settings and a threadbare tablecloth. It was a veritable ordered storm.

They both took a seat and began the meal. It wasn’t anything fancy, simply the same salted jerky and hardtack Patton had been served for the past week and few days. It was quiet except for the sound of the pair eating and the ambiance that came with being on a ship. No conversation was exchanged and Patton was starting to squirm while Remus seemed to be at ease.

Finally, about halfway through the meal, Patton spoke up. “Why am I still here?”

Remus hummed, finishing the bite in his mouth before answering. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve told you I have no idea where Virgil is. I have no clue how to contact him and I doubt anyone in the castle knows how to.” Except, he suspected, for one person but that would only be revealed upon pain of death. “You’ve yet to make me write the ransom note and I haven’t seen any way of delivering that kind of note. There is, as far as I’m aware, no reason to keep me here.”

Remus nodded. “For now, I have nowhere else to put you. I don’t have crewmates to spare to send you on a dinghy back to your country and, frankly, you’d be dead before you even got there. So, I might just hold you for ransom as you seem to be the most valuable part of the household or I might just dump you off at the next port we come to and let you find your own way back home. I haven’t exactly decided yet.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather we figure that out when we get there.”

Remus bobbled his head from side to side, twirling a dagger between his fingers. He leaned back in his chair, as comfortable as could be. “You’re right, it’s best to be dealt with now.” He twirled the dagger silently for a few more minutes as Patton anxiously took another bite. Soon, the pirate captain spoke. “As I see it, I have three options. I can set you afloat with a piece of wood and a scrap of bread that's probably harder than a block of wood and just hope you survive, I could keep you on board until we reach the next port and drop you off to be at the mercy of the inhabitants of said port, or I can keep you on board for ransom whilst sending out a letter to your superiors at the first opportunity.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Patton felt a small spark of hope grow in his chest.

Remus shook his head, the dagger pausing between his fingers with the blade pointed across the table. “You probably should but you really don’t.”

Patton nodded, shoving another bite into his mouth to avoid answering that. A silence descended yet again, Remus so deep in thought he neglected his meal. 

They sat in silence for a while yet, so long that Patton finished his meal while Remus continued to twirl the blade, occasionally glancing at the man across the table but never seeming to give a thought to his unfinished meal. Even so, after Patton was done eating, he began to look around the room as he waited to be dismissed.

The knick knacks on the shelves seemed to be from all around the continent, some Patton was unable to recognize and assumed they were from distant lands but most he did. There were feathers of birds only found in Wuca, shells only found on the shores of Treyal, glass and stone statues that were famously from Kueom. All in all, they were intriguing to look at and kept him well entertained trying to guess their origins and use.

Finally, Remus put the dagger down, blade lodged between two of the pieces of wood that made up the table. "I've made my decision."

Patton raised an eyebrow, eyes coming to focus back on the man in green. "Oh? And what would that be?" He really had no hint as to what to expect from the dangerous man before him.

"I've decided to keep you on board until I get bored with you!" Remus smiled as if he were unbothered by this news at all.

Patton, on the other hand, was trembling inside. He was given no guarantee that he would ever see his family nor the people he cared about again or even when he'd see dry land again. All he wanted to do in that moment was to curl up somewhere and cry until he had no tears left to give. However, he could tell that the moment he showed weakness toward this man he would be finished. So, he squared his shoulders back and tilted his chin up. A hard look settled into his eye, not the one he gave Roman when the child didn't want to do what he was told but the one he gave to servants who went against the few rules he had. "That's fine. Just let me know when you feel the urge to throw me overboard."

With that, he didn't wait to be dismissed but left of his own accord, moving almost mechanically through the ship until he came to the very front. There, he sat just outside the railing on the long arm that extended in front of the ship and just sat there until the sun went down and someone came by with a lantern.

He looked up as the person came and stood, leaning against the railing. It was Susan, the first mate. Patton had only ever seen her in passing and had yet to have a chance to talk with her. She looked out at the sky, stars appearing as the sun went down. Patton watched the horizon, eyes tracking the blurred line between sky and sea, watching it slowly darken as the stars brightened.

"So, you've had a fight with the captain, have you?" Susan spoke, breaking the silence that she'd come upon.

Patton nodded before drawing a breath and shaking his head. "I'm a plaything to him. He told me he could set me adrift but didn't feel like wasting a dinghy, that I could be left at the next port to fend for myself as if I were supposed to be grateful he's not going to, or that he could drop me back home and make up the loss of coin somewhere else."

She hummed. "Which did he choose?"

"None! He chose to keep me aboard until he got tired of me. I didn't stick around to see what he was going to do with me when he did get bored with me."

she sighed. "He's a good man at heart, just corrupted by time on the seas and with this unruly lot. I can't promise he has anyone's wellbeing at the forefront of his decision making, but he does have good intentions for many of his choices. This might be one of them, not leaving you to be picked up by another ship nor leaving you at the mercy of the seedy ports this ship frequents." She paused, eyes tracking the sails above them as her thoughts were ordered. "Look, all I'm asking is that you give him a chance. He might turn out to be something better than he looks right now."

Patton looked up at her incredulously. "You do realize he kidnapped me, right? I'm supposed to be grateful he isn't going to kill me and just wait for him to change? Is that it?"

"No! Goodness, no. All I'm saying is to give him a chance to change. Make sure he follows through with the things he's said he'll do and, if all else fails, I'm fully willing to lock him in the brig or keel haul him if it gets the point across that he's being a jerk."

She didn't wait for his response, just left the lantern hanging from the railing and went back to her rounds. Patton sat there until he found himself nodding off against the railing. When he almost fell off, he stood and went back to his broom closet of a cabin and was asleep almost as soon as his head found the pillow.


	6. Arrival at Port

Patton was almost never in his room after that night. He was always somewhere else on the ship; sitting at the front just watching; standing at the railing and chatting with Apollo or Jericho, whichever was currently acting as his personal guard in that moment; standing by the wheel and talking with Susan or Brian as the Aiman couple got some quality time in; or even just taking a turn around the deck in the dead of the night, ignoring that Remus was at the wheel.

The day came, about two weeks into his capture, that the deck was buzzing with action. He wove through the crowd until he could stand at the railing and see what was going on. Land had been sighted and they were preparing to dock at the port. Patton bounced on his toes, excited to be back on land. Pirates were fine company and fun to trade stories with but he felt an almost desperate ache for a more civilized company, no matter how brief. Maybe Remus would even let him send a letter home, let them know he was safe and alive.

Someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. “You really shouldn’t be on deck right now, Patton.” Apollo said, concern evident in the furrow of his brows.

Patton nodded, his excited smile dropping. “Am I expected to remain in my room for the  _ whole _ time we’re here?”

“No,” Apollo shook his head, “just while we dock and unload the cargo.”

“Ah.” Remus obviously didn’t want him to see what he’d been stealing and smuggling. Which, given how much he wanted to get Virgil back, was understandable. Patton willingly went back to his room, getting a knock on his door when it was clear to leave.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Apollo asked as he led Patton down the gangplank.

“I was hoping to mail these letters out.” Patton held up a small stack of envelopes.

Apollo bit his lip and hummed. “What’s in them and who are they for?”

“They basically say I’m alive and that I miss them. I can’t say when I’ll be home but I’m unharmed. As for who they’re being sent to, just my boss and family.”

Apollo sucked on his teeth. “I’m not sure if the captain will let you mail those off. In fact,” he put a hand on his shoulder and looked around, “let me go ask him.” He moved away, running back up the gangplank to talk to Remus on the deck.

He came back with his face unreadable. “He said to hold off on that for a while and to come talk with him later tonight.”

Patton nodded, putting the letters back in his bag. “Am I at least allowed to wander the town for a few hours? Stretch my legs?”

Apollo smiled. “That, we can do!”

They wandered the streets, soon coming across the open-air market. Patton felt perfectly at home in the market, dragging Apollo behind him as he wandered from stall to stall. He kept coming back to two different stalls: one with a bunch of green fabrics, one in particular that reminded him of Remus’ coat; the other was a conglomerate of terry cloth, canvas, and an almost t-shirt material that Patton thought would be great to do some repairs around the ship.

He was about to just keep walking as Apollo was looking uncomfortable and antsy when his arm was roughly grabbed and he was spun around to face a fuming Remus. “What are you doing here?!”

Apollo stepped over, placing himself between them. “That’s my fault, Cap’n. I thought you meant to only hold off on the letters but I could still take him into town. Don’t be mad at him for my mistake.”

Remus sighed, stepping back. “I meant for you to wait for me and that I wanted to take him myself to keep an eye on him.” He muttered, “You’re notoriously soft-hearted,” beneath his breath. Remus turned on his heel, seeming to be heading back to the ship. If Patton had been more observant he would have noticed he was right in the pirate captain’s periphery.

Patton sent one last longing look at the fabrics he had been eyeing beforehand. They made it a few steps down the street before Remus stopped, let his head drop down to his chest, and sighed. He looked up at the sky before speaking. “Alright, go get what you want from the market.”

Patton gasped, his eyes going wide. “Really? You mean it?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, go on.”

Patton turned around and practically ran back to the stalls he bought a bolt of the green fabric, what was left of two bolts of the t-shirt, and half a bolt of the terry-cloth. He tried to carry them himself but Apollo was quick to pick up the bags for him and ignore his protests.

Patton was stuck walking between the two pirates as they explored the town. They stopped for lunch at what Patton thought was a lovely little tavern. Sure, it was a bit run-down and the patrons were on the less than savory side but it was well kept and cared for and the food was good. That was enough for him to enjoy it, sitting at the table and examining the wood interior.

Halfway through lunch, Remus nudged Apollo. “Is that who I think it is?” He gestured with his hand as he put his arm around Patton and pulled him closer.

Apollo pretended to search for their server as he checked it out. “That’s Enigma alright and he can’t seem to take his eyes off our captive here.”

Patton squeaked and tried to turn around but Remus tightened his grip on him. “Don’t turn around, you fool.”

Patton scowled. “I am a lot of things but a fool is not one of them, Captain.”

“My apologies.” Remus didn’t sound sorry in the slightest as he turned to ask the server for a check. “Alright,” he said when he paid, “I’m calling it here.” He put his arm down and quickly ate the last of his meal. “We’re heading back to the ship.”

Patton did as he was told but looked confusedly around as they left. “Wait, who’s Enigma? What’s so bad about them?”

Remus kept tugging him along. “Enigma is someone who killed my previous captain and is now after me as he wants my ship. He’s a bad man who will do anything to get what he wants. You need to stay away from him at all costs.”

The rest of the walk to the ship was in silence. Remus took the bag from Apollo and helped Patton store the fabric and sewing supplies they picked up on the way.


End file.
